The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors for providing electrical power to antennas.
Antennas are used to transmit and receive radio waves for a variety of different purposes. For example, antennas are used in cellular communication networks for transmitting and receiving cellular phone communications. One example of an antenna used within cellular communication networks is a remote radio head. Antennas such as those used in the cellular communication networks require electrical power to transmit radio waves. Electrical power is delivered to the antenna via an electrical power cable that extends from a power source to the antenna.
Electrical power cables are often electrically connected to antennas using an electrical connector assembly. However, electrical connector assemblies used to interconnect electrical power cables to antennas are not without disadvantages. For example, electrical power cables sometimes include a ground shield that extends around the power conductors of the cable. But, at least some known electrical connector assemblies used to interconnect electrical power cables to antennas do not provide a ground path therethrough. More particularly, such electrical connector assemblies do not include any electrical contacts that electrically connect to the ground shield, such that the ground path of the ground shield is not carried through the electrical connector assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly that interconnects an electrical power cable to an antenna with a ground path through the assembly.